


to you, at world’s end, a promise

by AdelineVW7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, inspired by the idyllic dream sequence in AOT 138
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 36





	to you, at world’s end, a promise

She has never been one to sleep deeply, so Eren moves with deliberate gentleness. With only the tips of his fingers he caresses the dark hair splayed upon the pillow, all the while watching the rhythm of her breathing, the flitting movement of a dream beneath her eyelids.

_What dreams are you having here, beloved, at the edge of the world?_

_Are they finally kind? Finally beautiful?_

Unable to resist, Eren finds himself reaching out to touch her face—fingers lightly tracing the path so many tears have taken. All for him.

Mikasa wakes to the melancholy stirring in his gaze.

She bolts upright, all her dreaming abruptly forgotten. “What is it, Eren? Are you hurting? Where?”

He only shakes his head and takes her hand, before he himself sits up. Mikasa stares at him in wonderment.

They remain silent for a long while, until Eren tells her, “How strong you are.”

Though still confused, Mikasa smiles. She squeezes his hand. “That’s a good thing. And yet you say it with such sadness. Why?”

Eren takes the battered red scarf, neatly folded between their cushions. He unfurls it, and wraps it gingerly around Mikasa’s neck. Looking down, he admits, “I only wish you don’t always have to be.”

Understanding blooms in Mikasa’s gaze. She catches his retreating hands, and kisses each one.

“I don’t mind. If it’s for you, Eren, I won’t ever mind.”


End file.
